


"Better With You"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: An away mission goes awry. The captain and your best friend try to keep calm while waiting for help.





	"Better With You"

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Banner x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Injuries, All of the Feels,

This mission was like so many before. Get in, take out Hydra scum, get out in relatively one piece. Simple. That is until you were on your way out and a sneaky son of a bitch popped out of nowhere and shot you.

The building was falling apart in various places. Knowing this, you took extra care when it came to navigating the building. Getting to the room you needed, you took out all of the Hydra douchebags that were in there and got the files you needed from their computer.

“On my way out. Got the goods,” you spoke into your comm that was connected to everyone.

“Still working on the big crowd from the front. Head to the jet and be careful,” Tony struggled to respond. He was either on the ground fighting or shooting from the air with Rhodey.

“I’m coming to help you guys.”

“No. They’ve got it. They’re more than halfway through them. Just get back to the jet safe with the files,” Bruce spoke up this time. He was on the jet as a back up. The two of you had become very close and helped each other through the best, and worst times. The team knew he didn’t like to let the other guy out unless absolutely necessary, so you talked them into letting him just stay in the jet for medical help and backup.

“Alright. Leaving the west side of the building now. I’ll see you guys–” A sudden sharp pain shot through your side, causing you to yell out. You looked in front of you and saw that one of the Hydra soldiers hadn’t been knocked out completely and shot you. The shot caused you to fall back onto the floor. You reached for your gun to shot him but then got distracted by a noise.

Looking behind the soldier, you see a column cracking at its base. You crawled away enough to not be squished to death, the Hydra soldier was not so lucky. And while you saved your life, you weren’t completely in the clear; your left arm was pinned down under the concrete blocks and metal framework of the column. You couldn’t help the loud scream of pain from escaping your lungs.

Your ears were ringing so loud that you could only barely make out Bruce’s panicked voice calling out your name. You did your best to call for help.

“Fucking shit! Guys… West side… Room 324C.. The fucking room broke and I–” You tried to wiggle your arm free but another painful cry came out. “Yeah, I’m stuck.”

“(Y/N)! Rhodey and I are on our way!” Tony was panicked too. You were like a little sister to him. You could hear him and Rhodey making their way through the building.

“Stay with us! Keep talking!” Bruce was pleading through the comms. You tried to imagine him with you. You love him more than he knows and would give anything to see him right now.

“Please fucking hurry. I– I’m getting tunnel vision. Bruce, I’m scared!”

“You’re going to be fine, sweetheart! Tony and Rhodey are almost there and then you are going to be out of there . Just try to breathe and–” You heard more cracking.

“No no no no! Fuck!”

You saw the ceiling above you starting to splinter more and more from where the column had broken off from. Right as you saw Tony and Rhodey come through the window, the ceiling crumbled and buried you, knocking you unconscious.

The last thing you heard was Tony screaming “NO!”

The two of them moved as fast as they could to clear the rubble. Rhodey was able to use his suit’s enhancements to lift the column enough so Tony could pick you up. As soon as you were in his arms, they made a ‘b’ line to the jet. Everyone else had made their way back, they were just waiting for you three before they took off.

“Everyone move!” Tony shouted into the comms when they got within sight. Bruce was able to get the medical kit out and ready for when you came back. But seeing you limp in Tony’s arms broke him.

“No no no. Lay her down here. Oh god, (Y/N/N).” Bruce helped secure you to the small cot that was on the jet. Clint and Tony made the final adjustments before taking off. Bruce was cutting your suit so he could get a look at the bullet wound. As soon as he sees it, he calls out for help.

“Natasha or Sam! Help me wrap her side!” Natasha was there in an instant. Bruce lifted your middle enough so Nat could take the gauze and wrap it around your body at least 3 or 4 layers thick. Bruce gently put you back down and saw your left arm starting to bruise. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly lifted it up to get a better look at it. There was no doubt that it was broken, most likely shattered, and in need of surgery. He didn’t realize how badly he was shaking until Nat took one of his hands.

“I’ll wrap her wrist. Just focus on breathing, okay? She’s going to be fine.” Bruce just nodded and moved over so she could work. He took your uninjured hand in his and held it to his chest. Seeing you laying there covered in cuts, bruises, dust from the concrete, and blood made his heart drop. He kissed your hand and started to talk to you. Even though you couldn’t hear him or respond, he couldn’t resist.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You can’t go like this. We need you. You make everyone better. Just being there to help wherever needed to just being yourself. You are so wonderful.” He took a pause to gather himself.

Natasha had a sad smile on her face, overhearing all of Bruce’s thoughts come out like this. What they didn’t know was that you were starting to come back to reality. You couldn’t really move yet. You were in pain and exhausted; but you could hear Bruce pouring out his heart to you.

You felt his hand around yours and his forehead touching yours. There wasn’t much weight; he was probably too scared to put pressure anywhere on you. It was a comfortable feeling to have his warm, slightly rough hands encasing yours. He started to whisper to you now, his voice not strong enough talk normal.

“I know this is selfish, but… _I_ need you. I’m _better_ with you. It’s because of you that I can be social and not avoid Tony’s parties like the plague. You’ve helped me _enjoy life_ again. I’m not scared of the other guy, I’m happier than I thought I could be, and I can’t imagine life without you. I _need_ you to come back. I love you, (Y/N). And I know that everyone else here knows it. I’ve just been to scared to say anything. I can’t lose you. Not now. Not like this. Please…”

His voice drifted out. Suddenly you felt a drop of liquid on your face; he was crying. Before any more tears could fall onto you, he lifted his head. You heard Steve close by, probably behind Bruce.

“Tony and Clint are flying this thing as fast as it can go. We’re about 45 minutes away from base. She’ll pull through. She’s not a quitter.” The two of them started talking about what needed to be done when they landed.

As they were talking, you felt like you had enough energy to move. It wasn’t a lot of energy, but you were able to slowly bend your fingers. Bruce stopped mid-sentence when he felt your fingers weakly squeezing around his hand. He looked down to see you opening your eyes little by little. When they were open enough to really see, you made eye contact with Bruce.

“Hey there, sweetpea,” you just barely managed to wheeze out before going into a coughing fit. As soon as you started coughing, the bullet wound started stinging, just as bad as it did when the bastard shot you.

“ _Oh my god!_ (Y/N)! Someone get me a water bottle!” Bruce somehow propped you up so you wouldn’t choke on the water. You gratefully took a few sips. Bruce laid you back down and you could see most of the team behind him with looks of relief on their faces. You struggle, but speak.

“Oh guys, wait!” You take your right hand and find a specific pocket in your suit. After slowly and painfully wiggling in the pocket, you pull out a red thumb drive and hold it up.

“Got the goods.” You crack a smile before feeling dizzy and getting tunnel vision again. You heard Bruce call out to you again before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~

The first thing you felt was pain. Everywhere. Then you felt the weight of a sling holding your left arm against your chest. But then there was a surprising and comfortable feeling: a familiar, warm, and slightly rough hand encompassing your right one.

You slowly opened your eyes to adjust to the light bouncing off of the walls. The hospital. Great.

“(Y/N)?! Hey! How are you feelin’?” You turned your head slightly to the right to see Bruce sitting next to your bed. He looked tired and disheveled, but he had a thankful smile on his face. He put a cup of water near your face and pointed a straw into your mouth. You took a second or two after sipping some water to respond.

“Did I get the right files?” Bruce couldn’t help but let out a tired, breathy laugh

“You had part of a _concrete building_ fall on you and you’re worried about the _files_?” You smiled as he gave your hand a light squeeze. You saw his face fall into a more serious expression before he continued , “Do you remember what happened?”

“I got the files off the computer, then let my guard down and ended up getting shot. Then my arm got squished, and I saw Tony and Rhodey before the ceiling crashed down on me.” Bruce nodded and looked down at the floor. “I also remember being on the jet. We were on our way home. You were talking to me, and must have thought I was out.”

Bruce’s head shot up. He stammered and tried to justify what he said, but you shushed him and talked.

“You are not selfish. And… Come closer.” He inched a bit closer. You freed your hand from his grasp and put it on his cheek, guiding him closer until your lips met his in a sweet kiss. He pulled away but lingered close.

“I love you too, Bruce. And you went on about how I’m wonderful and whatnot. But honestly, _I’m_ better with _you_. I’m better _because of you_.”

Bruce gently placed a kiss on your lips and then one on your forehead before resting his head there.

“I love you _so much_ , hun. And I’m not leaving anytime soon.”


End file.
